


Falling, falling, falling

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: Silver writes Stucky [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: They've seen each other fall so many times.





	Falling, falling, falling

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr!  
@silvermyfanwy

“Steve, you oaf, you’re gonna fall down.” Bucky stood in the doorway with his arms folded, glaring at Steve.

Steve glared back. He was standing on a chair, trying to dust the top of the kitchen cupboards. In Bucky’s opinion, the tops of the kitchen cupboards did not need dusting as neither of them could see the top of them anyway, but he didn’t say anything. It was two years to the day since Sarah had died and Bucky was content to let Steve clean whatever he wanted if it helped him get through the anniversary.

Until it got dangerous, that was.

“I’m not gonna fall.” Steve said stubbornly. “I was fine last time I did this.”

Bucky bit his lip but didn’t say anything. He stayed in the doorway, keeping an eye on Steve.

“I’m not gonna fall.” Steve said again. “You don’t need to stand there waiting for me to topple over.”

“Maybe I’m just enjoying the view.” Bucky retorted. He didn’t budge.

He pretended that he didn’t hear Steve muttering ‘yeah, right’ under his breath.

Then Steve fell.

Bucky’s heart lurched in his chest and he lunged forwards to try and catch him. He didn’t really manage to, but he did break his fall somewhat. He gathered Steve into his arms. “You okay?”

That was when Steve started to cry.

-

The side of the train swung back as if it was on hinges.

It wasn’t.

Bucky was clinging to a rail that had been on the inside of the train, probably intended for people to secure things to it with rope.

It was not meant for a soldier to hang off, dangling over the edge of a ravine in the middle of the Alps.

Steve climbed out onto the new exterior of the train and reached out. “Grab my hand!”

He had never, ever been more afraid.

One end of the rail snapped off and Bucky’s grip began to slide down it.

“Bucky!”

The rail gave way and Steve watched Bucky fall, arms and legs flailing, only hearing his scream for a movement before the train rushed around a corner and the wind drowned it out. Steve was left clinging to the side of the train, little sobs crawling their way up his windpipe and tears freezing on his cheeks. He closed his eyes briefly and it was as if someone had tattooed the image onto the back of his eyelids- Bucky falling, falling, falling; hundreds of meters and black uniform a sharp contrast to the snow that wouldn’t be white for much longer, and Bucky falling, falling, falling _with no one there to catch him._

That was when Steve felt something inside him break.

-

Bucky was standing on the edge of the bridge, wrestling with the man.

Steve could only see their silhouettes from where he was standing but it was un-mistakeably Bucky.

There was something red fluttering around his face- his bandanna- and sunlight glinted off his arm. “Who is it, Bucky?”

Bucky didn’t answer.

“He’s gone off the comms." Steve said. “Someone go and help him.”

He started running towards the bridge, feet thumping on tarmac and concrete and rubble, blood pounding in his ears and his heart beating so fast he thought it might break out of his chest.

It had been a long time since he had last had that thought.

He glanced up to see how Bucky was and grimaced. There were two fighting against him now.

He ran faster.

And then one of them pushed Bucky over the edge of the bridge.

Steve froze as he watched Bucky fall _again_. He didn’t think his heart was beating.

Bucky crashed onto the roof of a car, crashed _through_ it.

Steve ran.

Then Bucky’s head popped up through the car roof and the two people he’d been fighting were shot down. The sound of Bucky’s raging Russian blue-murder swearing came into earshot and Steve nearly cried with relief. Bucky climbed out of the car and suddenly found himself being crushed in a bear hug.

“You okay buddy?” he murmured.

Steve hugged him tightly. “Something was there to catch you this time.”

Bucky realised what Steve was talking about an buried his face in his neck. “On baby. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Just glad you’re alright.”

Bucky could still feel Steve’s heart racing, but said nothing.

-

The Winter Soldier stared as the target fell out of the helicarrier, among flaming debris and tumbling metal. The target’s shield had also fallen, almost as if it had been carving out a path for its owner.

The target fell, in his red and blue uniform.

The target fell, with his face turning red and blue from what the Winter Soldier had done to it.

Then suddenly it wasn’t the target falling anymore. It was Steve Rogers, and the Winter Soldier was still the Winter Soldier but also Bucky Barnes, and it was all very confusing but one thing was crystal clear.

That was Steve Rogers.

He was falling.

And someone had to save him.

The Winter Soldier jumped.

-

It was the 3rd of May, 2019. They’d been together for 85 years.

“That’s a very long time to be in love.” Clint said.

“We’ve been in love for longer.” Steve said. “how long did it take us to get our act together and own up about it?”

Bucky looked lost in thought. “You remember that fight you got in with Matt Dabrowski? The one where he called your ma something and you threw a milk crate at him and then you needed seven stitches in your face coz you already had a slice taken out and he punched you right on it?”

Steve thought for a moment. “Yeah.”

“And when he punched you, you fell over, and I’ll remember the noise you made until my dying day, but then you got up, bleedin’ and all, spittin’ and swearin’.”

“Yeah.”

“That was when I fell in love with you. When you fell and got back up again.” Bucky looked Steve dead in the eye. “Never know when to quit.”

“Neither do you, luckily for me.” Steve smiled and leaned over to kiss the man he was falling further and further in love with, every day.


End file.
